Dustin and Bree Equals Dustee
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Dustin finally asks Bree out on a date. Now Bree must find the perfect dress to wear for the date. With Rose, Tasha, and Chase right by her side to help, will Bree be able to get ready in time or will it turn into a wardrobe malfunction disaster? And what will happen on the date? Will the date turn into a disaster too? (A Dustin and Bree one-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I am finally here with my Dustee one-shot! :D (Thanks to everyone who reviewed their ideas for Bree and Dustin's shipping name. You were all very helpful!) **

**Now I would like to let everyone know that daphrose will be coming out with a new story that involves Chase/Rose and Bree/Dustin. I let her borrow my OCs and she's the one working on the story so…here you go, daphrose! Now you can start that story! I bet it will turn out great as usual! :D**

**Without further ado, I present to all of you fanfiction readers, my Dustee one-shot story! Enjoy!**

Lab Rats: Dustin and Bree Equals Dustee

Bree came walking into the house. No, scratch that. Bree came _leaping _into the house.

Bree came walking into the house, entranced in her cell phone as usual. Let me rephrase that. Bree came leaping into the house happy-go-lucky saying hello with a smile on her face.

Yeah…it was awkward and confusing for everyone.

"Okay, one: why are you acting so happy all of a sudden? And two: did the sugar plum fairy cast a spell on you or what?" Rose asked.

Bree sighed. "Oh Rose, you make me crack up!" She laughed and patted her friend on the head.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Hardly."

"Bree…are you sure you're okay?" Chase asked. "Do we need to take you to the hospital to see a doctor? Or a therapist?"

Bree looked at her brother. "No! I am sure I'm okay! In fact, I'm more than okay! I am great! Life is great! You're all great! Today's great!" She started dancing around the living room.

Rose looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm gonna say she's completely lost it."

"May we ask why today is so great…for you?" Chase asked.

Bree plopped onto the couch, a smile still on her face. "Of course! Today is great because Dustin finally asked me out on a date!" She squealed.

"Ah, so that's why she's acting like this." Rose concluded. "She was bit by the love bug."

"Yes, and I feel wonderful!" Bree lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, going off into Dreamland.

"So…exactly how did Dustin ask you? And where are you two going on your date?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well…" Bree sat up. "Since you ask, I was hanging out with Dustin and we were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands together and…"

"Can you please just answer Rose's question and not go on like you're telling us a story?" Chase asked annoyed.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine…so this is how it went."

_Flashback…_

_"__I'm so glad we got the chance to walk together today. It's such a nice day!" Bree looked up at the clear blue sky. _

_Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I really wanted to hang with you. But I also have something important to ask you."_

_"__Oh? What is it?" Bree turned to look at Dustin. _

_Dustin smiled. "Okay…well here it goes…"_

_"__Bree, will you go on a date with me tonight?"_

_Bree gasped. "Of course!" She then hugged Dustin. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

_Dustin laughed. "Okay, I get it. It's a yes."_

_"__So where do you wanna go?" Bree asked._

_Dustin thought for a minute. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the park? I hear it's really beautiful there during the night."_

_"__Sure!" Bree agreed. "That sounds amazing and so romantic!"_

_"__Okay, I'll pick you up at eight tonight." _

_"__I'll be waiting!"_

_Dustin grinned. "Me too!"_

_The two then held hands and continued walking down the sidewalk. _

_End of flashback…_

"Really? The park? That is so typical of my brother." Rose rolled her eyes.

Bree frowned. "What? You two went to the park!"

"Yeah, and he stole it from us!" Rose pointed to herself and Chase.

"Technically, he did." Chase agreed. "I took Rose to the park and that's where I gave her the necklace I bought her."

Rose smiled at her boyfriend. "And we shared our first kiss at the park too."

Bree's eyes went wide. "Do…do you think Dustin and I will share our first kiss at the park?!"

"Why are you asking us? How will we know?!" Chase asked.

Rose shrugged. "It could happen. Of course, that'd be coincidental. I mean I don't think Dustin would really do that, would he?"

Bree started freaking out. "I don't know! He's your brother!"

"Calm down there, crazy." Rose remarked.

"I can't!" Bree exclaimed. "I mean this is huge! Our first date! How am I going to do this?! I don't think I can do this!"

"You can!" Rose told her friend. "And besides, it's not that big of a deal. Chase and I's first date wasn't like a huge, huge thing, right?"

Chase raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Uh…you found out about my bionics on our first date. You were taken hostage by three robbers and I had to expose my bionics to save you. I'd consider that pretty huge."

"Okay, so the first date is a huge thing."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Bree panicked.

**-Lab Rats-**

Meanwhile, Rose, Tasha, and Chase were currently helping Bree pick the perfect dress to wear during her date with Dustin. Chase argued he'd rather be somewhere else than this, but Rose forced him to do it, so he had no choice.

Because everyone knew that if they disagreed with Rose and made her angry, they were toast…for real.

"Hmm…how about this one?" Rose asked, holding up a bright pink dress.

Bree made a face. "Ew. No! That is way, way, WAY too bright!"

Rose looked at the dress and nodded. "You're right. It's like this dress was a highlighter once…I wonder…"

"What about this one?" Tasha held up a dark blue dress and matching dark blue heels.

"Tasha! That is perfect! I love it!" Bree admired the dress. "But will Dustin like it?"

Rose frowned. "Bree, my brother will not care what you're wearing! He isn't a shallow guy who just picks the cute girl he first sees and then dumps them automatically."

Chase smirked. "Well, that's oddly specific."

Rose rolled her eyes. "My mistake for going to a Ricky Weaver concert in Seaford. I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't stand looking at that guy's doll-like hair for two hours straight. It was horrible!"

"Uh…how about we get back to helping Bree get ready for her date?" Tasha suggested.

Bree nodded. "Wait…what time is it?"

Chase looked at the clock on the wall. "Seven-thirty."

Bree started panicking again. "Seven-thirty?! That means I only have half an hour before Dustin comes! That isn't enough time!"

"Bree, sweetie, we've picked out the dress and shoes. All we have left to do is find you some nice jewelry." Tasha explained.

Bree calmed down. "Okay, okay…there's enough time. I can do this."

"You mean we can do this." Rose corrected her friend. "Because it isn't just you Bree, we're all helping you on this date."

"Thanks guys! You're the best!"

Suddenly, Chase's phone rang.

_Chase. Chase. Chase. You've got a call, Chase!_

Bree, Tasha, and Rose looked at Chase weirdly.

"Seriously? That's your ringtone?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

Chase glared at his girlfriend before answering the call.

"Hello? Oh hey Dustin!"

Bree gasped. "Oh my! It's Dustin!" She whispered-shouted.

"Yeah? Yeah. Okay. I'll be there."

Chase then hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So…what did he say?! Is he cancelling the date?! Did I do something wrong?! Was there a wardrobe malfunction?!" Bree exclaimed.

"Settle down. He's not cancelling, it was not about you, and I guess you could say there was a wardrobe malfunction." Chase answered all of Bree's questions.

"What do you mean a wardrobe malfunction?" Rose repeated. "My brother hardly talks about wardrobe malfunctions. He doesn't have wardrobe malfunctions!"

"Apparently now he does. He wants me to go over and help him pick out a suit." Chase stated. "So see ya!"

He bolted out the door leaving Bree, Tasha, and Rose.

"What about my jewelry?" Bree asked.

Tasha smiled. "I've got the perfect set for you!" She went over to a drawer and pulled out a sapphire necklace with matching sapphire earrings.

Bree raised her eyebrow. "Aren't those yours?"

"Yes, but I am giving them to you. I think they'll look amazing on you." Tasha proceeded to help Bree put the necklace around her neck while Bree put the earrings on herself.

Bree then looked in the mirror and admired her outfit.

"Wow girl! You look smoking!" Rose complimented.

Bree laughed and turned around to look at her friend. "Thanks."

"I have no doubt whatsoever that Dustin will fall head over heels for you."

"I hope so." Bree stated.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Bree shrieked. "What do I do?!"

"Go!" Rose ushered her friend out of the room.

"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" Bree walked toward the front door. She then opened it to reveal her brother, Chase, and of course, Rose's brother, Dustin.

"Hi Dustin…" Bree greeted a bit nervously.

Dustin smiled. "Hi Bree. Wow! You look nice!" He complimented, seeing her outfit.

"Thank you." Bree pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, you lovebirds. Have fun. I'm outta here." Chase then walked past Dustin and Bree, leaving the two by themselves.

"You ready?" Dustin asked. He put his arm out for Bree to grab.

Bree nodded and took Dustin's arm. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Both teenagers then walked out the door.

**-Lab Rats-**

At the park…

Dustin and Bree entered the gate into the Mission Creek Park. Once they were inside, Bree gasped.

There was a picnic set up on the grassy area right next to the duck pond. A beautiful moonlit night sky shone down on the pond.

"You did this?" Bree asked as she sat down on the picnic blanket. She admired the scenery while Dustin sat down next to her.

"Yup! I also made sandwiches. You want one?"

Bree nodded excitedly. Dustin then opened the picnic basket and took out two sandwiches which had turkey, lettuce, and tomato on them.

"Thank you." Bree began eating her sandwich.

"You're welcome." Dustin replied, biting into his sandwich. All the contents of the sandwich went flying onto Bree.

"Oh my gosh! Bree, I'm so sorry!" Dustin felt extremely bad he got food all over Bree's dress.

What was surprising was Bree didn't get mad at all, instead she started laughing hysterically.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Bree?" Dustin was now really confused.

Bree stopped laughing. "That was hilarious!" She remarked.

"Seriously? Bree, I got sandwich all over your dress, which I would guess is probably very expensive and new! Plus, your hair is ruined too!" Dustin exclaimed.

Bree put her hand through her hair and a couple tomato slices fell out. She smiled. "I don't care."

"What? You don't care? I would expect someone like you to at least care about your appearance! And right now…" Dustin paused.

Bree gave Dustin a look. "Right now what?"

Dustin chuckled nervously, but he managed to regain his cool and continue. "Right now, even with lettuce and turkey all over your dress and tomato slices stuck in your hair, you still look beautiful."

Bree smirked. "Nice save."

"I really mean it though." Dustin said. "And again I'm sorry this happened. If you want I can-"

"Kiss me."

"Wait what?"

"Don't you have bionic hearing like my brother? I said kiss me, you dork!" Bree exclaimed.

"Hey! I am not a dork!" Dustin responded defensively.

"I know." Bree stated. She then leaned in and her and Dustin were kissing.

Once they released, Dustin kept staring at Bree. She looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. "Is there still tomato in my hair?"

"No." Dustin smiled. "I just like looking at you."

Bree smiled. "Even when I look like I came out of a sandwich shop?"

Dustin nodded. "Even when you look like you came out of a sandwich shop."

Bree laughed. "You know what?"

"What?"

She stood up and brushed some grass and dirt off her dress (minus the sandwich contents).

"I think I'm ready to take a rain check on our picnic and go back home."

Dustin stood up too. "I am so sorry this turned out to be such an awful date. I can make it up to you if you-"

Bree interrupted. "No, Dustin, this was an amazing date."

Dustin raised his eyebrow. "How so?"

"We got to enjoy a beautiful night in a park and we shared our first kiss. On our first date!"

Dustin grinned. "I guess you're right! It was a pretty amazing date!"

"Thank you." Bree said. "For everything. You are a really great boyfriend."

"Wait…" Dustin stopped. "I'm your boyfriend?"

Bree nodded. "Yes, and I'm your girlfriend."

Dustin smirked. "Sweet! I'm Bree Davenport's boyfriend!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Quit with the antics and just hold my hand, dork."

Dustin frowned. "I am not a dork!"

Bree sighed. "Whatever you say."

Both teenagers held hands and walked down the sidewalk back toward Bree's house.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I wonder how their date is going." Rose replied. She and Chase were currently sitting on the floor and playing Go Fish.

"I don't know. Do you have any sixes?"

Rose smirked. "Nope! Go Fish!"

Chase groaned and picked up a card from the deck.

That's when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it." Rose said, getting herself off the floor and standing up. She walked over and opened the front door.

There was Bree, who was covered from head to toe in tomato, lettuce, and turkey and Dustin standing and smiling like nothing happened at all.

"So…" Rose drew out. "How'd it go?"

Dustin chuckled nervously. "Well…"

"Bree? Why are you covered in…that…" Chase had now joined and was looking at his sister's sandwich-splattered dress.

"Oh there was a picnic incident at the park. Nothing major. Just got a sandwich all over me, thanks to Dustin." Bree explained nonchalantly.

Rose glared at her brother and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Dustin cradled his now injured arm. "What was that for?!"

"How could you?!" Rose yelled at him. "That dress was the apple to Bree's eye! She looked perfect in it! And you just go on and ruin it for her?!"

Dustin put his hands up in defense. "It wasn't my fault! Honest!"

Bree touched her friend's shoulder. "Calm down. It's no big deal. Really. I didn't get upset at him."

"You didn't?" Rose looked surprised. "Well, okay then. I won't hurt him."

Dustin sighed in relief.

Rose sent him a glare. "For now."

Dustin gulped.

"We have some good news though!" Bree exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Chase asked.

Bree grabbed Dustin's hand. "We shared our first kiss! And we're boyfriend, girlfriend now!" She squealed.

"Seriously?! Congratulations!" Rose was really happy for her friend. "Now about the dress…"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine. Should we go clean myself?"

"We should." Rose pulled Bree away from Dustin and the two went upstairs leaving Dustin and Chase alone in the living room.

"So…you're my sister's boyfriend now?" Chase asked.

"Yes…" Dustin wasn't liking where this was going.

Chase nodded. "Alright. I'm cool with that."

Suddenly, Dustin felt himself being pushed into the wall by Chase.

"You do anything, and I mean anything, to my sister, I will make it my mission to end you, you got it?" He stated threateningly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chase. Really, dude? I thought we were good now!" Dustin exclaimed.

"We are. But I haven't forgotten about the times where you were a jerk to me." Chase replied.

"Oh…right."

Chase then let go of Dustin and Dustin ended up doing a face-plant onto the floor.

"Ow…" He moaned. "That hurt worse than Rose punching me in the arm."

"Sorry. You want me to get you an ice pack or anything?" Chase asked nicely.

"How about a trip to the emergency room?" Dustin suggested.

"Yeah…we don't have that here."

"Seriously?! And you're considered the smart one!"

"I am the smartest person in the world and no one can dispute that!" Chase exclaimed.

Dustin sighed. "Can you just help me off the floor, please?"

Chase grabbed Dustin and helped him stand up again.

"There! Is that better?" Chase asked.

"Kind of." Dustin responded. "By the way, just a little reminder here, you might need to clean your floor more often. It smelled a bit funky down there."

Chase winced. "Yeah…that's where Rose threw up from those food pellets I fed her last week."

"Ugh! I think I'm going to puke now!" Dustin ran out the front door.

"Uh…bathroom's the other way!" Chase yelled. All he got for a response was the sound of Dustin vomiting.

"Ooh…that doesn't sound good." Chase commented. "Ah well, better go see what the girls are up to now!"

He closed the front door and walked upstairs to where Bree and Rose were most likely cleaning Bree's dress.

_The End. _

**And cut! How was that for a Bree/Dustin a.k.a. Dustee one-shot? I thought it turned out pretty awesome! Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Don't forget about another story daphrose will be coming out with. She's borrowing my OCs Rose and Dustin Green and putting them in a story with Chase and Bree. I'm just as excited about it as she is! **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this one-shot story! It was really fun to make! So yeah, catch ya fanfiction readers next time! **

**(Note the reference to Kickin' It I added in there! :D)**


End file.
